The present invention relates to a system for protecting portable articles such as handbags and suitcases from unauthorized use.
Specifically, the invention relates to a system for protecting portable articles comprised of a portable transmitter and an electronic mechanism installed in the article and including sensing components, alarm components, and protective components.
Theft of handbags, suitcases and other portable articles is very common all over the world, and there is an increasing need for systems to protect these articles from unauthorized use. Particularly, there is a need for protection from theft and purse-snatching in the case of the elderly residing in isolated areas, and also in the case of transference of sensitive material such as jewels, cash, other valuables, or important documents.
Today, many persons who must transfer such goods protect themselves by the use of metal handcuffs attached to the case's handle and to the bearer's hand. Such a form of protection constitutes only limited protection from purse-snatchers and thieves. The bearer is both exposed to the danger of theft which is not pre-meditated, and incurs inconvenience, inasmuch as the handcuffs attract unnecessary attention. The fact that the case is attached to the bearer's wrist makes it impossible to transfer it from hand to hand when necessary.
In the event that the thief decides to attack the bearer despite the handcuff, he will do so violently in order to allow himself sufficient time in which the bearer is unable to resist, in order to detach the handcuff.
The protective mechanisms in the present invention operate with the aid of a transmitter, and allow the bearer to transfer the case from one hand to the other as necessary.
Other anti-theft protective mechanisms operate on the principle of an alarm which is set off when the case is opened. Many of these are characterized by a disadvantage whereby the alarm mechanism is not activated unless the case is opened, and thus does not prevent theft of the case. (See, for example, Israeli Pat. No. 46215). An additional disadvantage lies in the fact that the alarm mechanism in and of itself often does not deter the thief from quickly snatching the valuables in the case and escaping.